


Coming Out and other Trek ficlets

by InsaneSociopath



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bad Puns, Gen, Lizards, M/M, Mirror Universe, Stupid assumptions, dadmiral Pike, sort of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath
Summary: Cross posts from myTumblr accountDrop me prompts in my ask box :)1) Chris should have learnt not to assume by now...2) How Chris finally got Jim to behave (andGay-Trek's art)3) Heartbroken or not, Jim should stop mopping in the pouring rain4) Jim and Bones and the Great Tickle Fight™5) A pack of proper paperclips6) Jim bulk orders the best mugs Starfleet Academy has ever seen7) Jim/Bones (M-rated)8) Mirror Verse9) TheChange My NameLizards





	1. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt response asking for "Jim coming out to Chris or Bones"

**Fandom** : Star Trek AOS  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Characters** : Jim Kirk, Chris Pike  
**Pairing** : Background McKirk  
**Warnings** : Stupid assumptions

Kirk is in his office again.

And clearly not by choice, if the horrific pout on his face is anything to go by.

“Cadet,” Chris greets neutrally, thumbing the door shut behind him and stepping forward to hook the strap of his satchel over the arm of the small couch. 

“Captain Pike,” Jim huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“To what do I owe the pleasure this time Kirk?”

Kirk scowls and scuffs at the floorboards with the toe of his boot. Chris strides past him and flicks his desk monitor on, undoing the top magnetic buckle of his jacket as he stands back up straight.

“Well spit it out son, I don’t have all day.”

“I got another demerit,” Kirk mutters all most too quiet to hear. 

“Colour me shocked,” Chris deadpans, sitting down with his annoyance plastered clearly on his face. “What did you do this time?”

“I mentioned that Cadet Poldo is hot in front of Commander Poldo. I hadn’t even realised she was there until she suddenly started screeching at me about “being inappropriate”.”

Having heard of Commander Margaret Poldo’s reputation, Chris suspects Jim might actually be using sarcastic air quotes correctly for once in his life. He decides not to mention it though, lest he accidently bolster the boy’s ego further.

“Cadet Poldo?” Chris asks instead. “I didn’t know Margaret Poldo had a daughter.”

Jim looks at him bemusedly.

“Erm, she doesn’t sir?”

“But you just said-?“

“That Cadet Poldo is hot. Anthony Daniel Poldo, the Commander’s eldest son.”

Chris really wants to say something intelligent, but unfortunately his brain and mouth seem to have temporarily disconnected. And Kirk watching him gape like a naive Plebe is not helping matters.

“So… Not a girl then,” he finally manages to get out just as Kirk starts to snigger out loud.

“Sorry- it’s just that-” Kirk gasps out, breaking into full blown laughter. “Oh my god your face.”

“Oh shut-up son,” Chris grumbles, thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m supposed to be telling you off.”

“How could you forget non-heterosexual people exist when you’re _flagrantly pansexual!”_ Kirk howls through his tears of laughter. “You’re married to another man and you just- oh god, I can’t!”

“I thought you were straight!” Chris exclaims indignantly. “I know it probably wasn’t particularly sensible of me, but I just assumed!”

“23rd century,” Kirk hiccups, still shaking mirthfully, “and he _just assumed!_ Nova, was the shameless flirting with you and anyone else sapient not obvious enough for you? Hell, you caught me trying to shove my hands up Bones’ shirt that one time, and it _still_ didn’t occur to you!?”

“Wait is that what you two were doing in my teaching room last term!? Oh god I’m going to have to bleach _everything.”_

Jim pauses and then breaks out in a fresh peel of laughter.

“Oh just get out of my office you menace,” Chris sighs with his head now in his hands.

“I’m gonna start calling you Captain oblivious,” Kirk snickers loudly, leaning down to pick his bag up.

“Out!” Chris barks with a finger pointed at the door.

“Actually,” Kirk smirks as he walks out backwards, hands in finger guns “I think you’ll find that I was already out, but you just didn’t notice.”

Chris throws his pan-pride coloured stress ball at Kirk’s head.


	2. Dadmiral Pike and the Hoverboard

# How Captain Pike Finally got Jim Kirk to Behave

Inspired by [Gay-Trek](http://gay-trek.tumblr.com/post/165507551784/its-ya-boi-the-dadmiral-inspired-by-this)'s AMAZING art: 

Visit [Gay-Trek's Tumblr](http://gay-trek.tumblr.com/post/165507551784/its-ya-boi-the-dadmiral-inspired-by-this) and give it a reblog!  
Version with ficlet attached available [HERE](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/post/165523643963/gracieminabox-gay-trek-its-ya-boi-the)

* * *

* * *

_I saw the drawing and I just **had to** okay?_  
_(Sorry the time period is wrong. Daptain Pike instead?)_  
_[@gay-trek](https://tmblr.co/m4Z1Sww0B3JcEpI9M2Xr09w) I hijacked your post sorry_

“More Pimms please!” Jim asks loudly, rolling over on their tartan picnic blanket and knocking over Bones’ stack of medical note PADDs. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” Bones grouses loudly as Jim’s head lands neatly in his lap. 

“Asking nicely for another drink,” Jim smirks up at him. 

“I’ll get it!” Gaila announces loudly, grinning cheerfully. “Anybody else want another cupful? There’s no cucumber left though.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have one,” Nyota pipes up from where she’s leaning on the tree trunk. Jim tips his head up slightly and flips his sunglasses up quickly to wink at her. 

“Excellent choice my fair lady!” he laughs. “Now get Bones to agree to another too. He’s too sober and therefore boring.” 

“I have class this afternoon,” Bones grumbles. “As I have told you six times this last hour.” 

“So? Go drunk.” 

“No.” 

“Pleeeeease,” Jim whines, pouting dramatically. 

“Oh go on Leonard,” Gaila simpers with a bat of her eyelashes, “just one more cup? You won’t regret it.” 

“Okay fine, you bunch of peer pressuring ingrates. One more unit’s worth, no more.” 

“Oh baby, I love you so, so much” Jim croons, reaching up to pat Bones’ cheeks. 

“Liar,” Bones mutters. But he smiles as he says it, so Jim grins back. “Now take your drink and get off me so I can work in-”

“WHAT THE FUCK BONES!” Jim screeches as two entire capfuls of Pimms splash into his face and down his undershirt. He sits bolt upright and squeezes his soaked through top with a groan of despair. 

“Oh my god,” Nyota gasps, staring over Jim’s head with her mouth hanging open. 

“Oh sweet supple thighs of the goddess,” Gaila moans, also looking over Jim’s head and ignoring his sodden plight entirely. “I can’t believe he won’t fuck me. It’s so unfair.” 

“Who the hell are you talking abo-”

Jim swivels to look over his shoulder and immediately feels his eyes bug out of his head. 

“Ho-ly shit,” Bones breathes slowly beside him, also staring at Captain Pike. 

Hoverboarding down the path in his Academy uniform. 

“That. Is the coolest shit I’ve ever seen,” Jim chokes out as Pike kickflips up onto a bench and 50/50 grinds along the back rest in order to dodge a group of gobsmacked students. 

“Is he insane!” Bones splutters. “He’s gonna kill himself fooling around like that!” 

Jim looks at his best friend with a scandalous expression, and the hurriedly scrambles to his feet and jogs to the edge of the path. 

“Captain!” he hollers with a wave and a grin. 

Pike grins back as he approaches, and nudges his aviator sunglasses further up his nose. 

“You have _got_ to teach me how to do that sir!” he shouts, taking his own sunglasses off in an attempt enhance his pleading look. 

“Only if you actually learn to behave son,” Pike laughs as he hovers passed. “And until then? Well…”

He flips round on the board so that he’s gliding backwards, and ollies into a manual, revealing the glowing neon blue hover panels under the deck. 

“…Until then you can fucking forget it kid!” he smirks, flipping up his middle finger. 

  


\----------

  


“Not one reported incident in six weeks,” Pike nods impressed from behind his desk. “Okay, you’re on kid. Meet me outside the Reed building at 7pm; I’ll bring the boards.”


	3. Heartbreak

**Fandom** : Star Trek AOS  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Characters** : Jim Kirk, Chris Pike  
 **Pairings** : McKirk, Chril  
 **Warnings** : mentions of past alcoholism 

Based on [@thesoundofnat](https://tmblr.co/mal16VOdnEZc7Td3FyVA6CQ)‘s prompt:  
 _Oh it's me AGAIN how about Pike realizing that Jim is in love with Bones (let's pretend he's not oblivious af in this one) before they get together so he tries to give Jim advice like the Good Parent he is._  
  
Jim’s been… off lately.

Chris has been trying to ignore it, trying to remain professional and maintain a work-only relationship with the young man, but-

But he’s never been good leaving people to struggle alone.

Finding the kid sitting on the low wall running along the edge of the back west-hill path in the pouring rain -miserably staring at nothing- is the last straw for Chris. He decides rather resignedly, that he’s gonna have to help the boy out.

“Kirk,” he greets neutrally, stepping next to him so that his umbrella is covering them both. 

Jim twitches, probably in surprise, and looks up with a frown, blinking rain drops out of his eyes.

“Captain Pike,” he rasps back, grimacing and coughing immediately afterwards. “What can I do for you sir?”

“You can tell me why you’re trying to impersonate a frozen drowned rat son.”

Jim smiles with a huff and drops his head to stare at his feet for a second.

“Bones has company over,” he says quietly as he looks back up and stares off into the distance again. “I decided to clear off for a bit. Give them some space you know? In case it turned into more than just a study meeting.”

Chris is about to sarcastically ask him why he couldn’t go find somewhere dry and warm to brood while his roommate was occupied, but then the most utterly heartbroken look he’s ever seen on another being flits across his face.

And oh god, the look is so raw -so pain filled- that his own heart breaks right alongside the boy’s.

“Oh son,” Chris says sympathetically before he can even think about the words coming out of his mouth. Jim winces, undoubtedly cursing himself for being so obvious, so Chris turns and sits on the sodden wall next to him, shoulders lightly touching.

They stare off into the rain together in silence.

* * *

“You should tell him.” 

Chris feels like he’s been sat unspeaking and unmoving for hours. He hasn’t looked at his wrist chrono to check, but his feet feel like ice blocks and his hands have gone completely numb. 

“He’s not into men,” Jim replies dully. 

“I didn’t think Phil was either.”

“You got lucky,” Jim mumbles morosely. “A one in a million chance. No way in hell I’m gonna have that much luck too.”

“You won’t know until you try kid.”

Jim snorts and looks away down the path, the haze of the rain blurring the shape of the skyscrapers in the distance.

“And when he inevitably tells me he’s not interested in me like that? Yeah sure, that’ll do wonders for our friendship. He’ll start avoiding me because he feels awkward and I won’t even have of as much of him as I do now.”

“So you’re just going to carry on living your life pretending everything is fine? Caught in a bottomless pit of yearning and misery forever more? Because let me tell you son, it doesn’t work. I tried it for ten years and thought I was coping. And then he told me he was going to propose to his girlfriend and take a ground posting so they could live together. And I spiralled down and down to the point where I nearly lost not only my best-friend, but my ship and my crew and almost my entire career.”

“Jesus Chris,” Jim chokes out. 

“All because I was too afraid to open my heart just a little.”

He pauses and glances at the young man still leaning against his shoulder. 

“Phil found me huddled up on the floor of my XO quarters,” he continues softly. “Drunk out of my mind, sobbing and clutching a holopic of the two of us at graduation. I don’t remember anything because I hadn’t been sober once in over two weeks. My Captain had just angrily taken me off the bridge rota and ordered me to Medbay apparently, but I didn’t go. So Phil came looking for me and I cried all over him and told him everything. It took me six months to get sober after that even though I’d only been drinking too much for two and a half. I haven’t touched a drop since.”

“So you’re saying don’t let it get to that point?” Jim asks uneasily.

“For the love everything considered holy in this universe,” he chuckles self-depreciatingly, “Do not let it get to that point. Either tell him, or let him go and walk away. You’ll destroy yourself if you cling to him in pained silence.”

“I’ll- I’ll think about it,” Jim grunts, flexing his arms to work out some of the stiffness.

“Good,” Chris smirks, forcing his cold joints to move and allow him to stand. “I mean, granted I am and always have been the most overdramatic little shit to ever walk this humble little planet, but really kid, don’t get on to the same slippery slope I landed myself on.”

“You? Overdramatic?” Jim tries to joke, clearly still unhappy but trying to follow Chris’ lead in lightening the mood.

“Oh you have no idea boyo. I know I complain a lot about your stupid stunts and such, but I only do it because I know from personal experience that you _will_ end up regretting it.”

“Oh yeah?” Jim asks curiously, stepping into stride with him as he starts to hobble back towards central campus. “What’s the most outrageous thing you’ve ever done then?”

“I stole a constellation class starship just before my undergrad graduation and took it for a joy ride.”

“You stole a starship!?” Jim chokes incredulously. “How you still alive let alone still in StarFleet!? How the hell is that not on your service record!?”

“Tell you what? You promise me that you’ll speak to McCoy about your undying love for him, and I’ll take you for coffee and tell you _everything.”_

Jim smiles with his eyebrows raised and shuffles further under the umbrella. 

“Yeah okay old man, you’re on.”


	4. Tickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from nhasablog. 
> 
> Rebloggable[ Tumblr Version](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/post/164873332073/tickles)

**Fandom:** Star Trek (AOS or TOS)  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Jim Kirk, Leonard “Bones” McCoy  
**Relationship:** McKirk (Jim/Bones)  
**Warnings:** Excessive fluff?  
**Written For:**[@nhasablog](https://tmblr.co/mfmVg88xaNkmEZXpD1erkjg)  


_Prompt:_ Yes hello I love your writing SO MUCH and was wondering if you'd be willing to write a McKirk tickle fight?

* * *

“Jim _get off me_ you great lummox!” 

“No,” Jim giggles into the centre of Bones’ back where his face is currently pressed. 

“I need to sleep you childish ass! I have a shift at the clinic starting at 7am!” 

“So? It’s only 10 o’clock!” Jim whines, shuffling upwards so that he’s lying atop Bones such that he can hook his chin onto his boyfriends left shoulder. 

“Goddammit kid!” Bones huffs through a slightly pained wheeze, “Your elbows are pointy and you weigh a tonne!” 

“But I’m comfy!” 

“Jesus stop talking in that pitch! You sound like your six!” 

“Not sexy enough for you?” Jim drawls back in a much lower tone. 

“Nothing about this is sexy, you infant” Bones grumbles, attempting and failing to roll onto his back. 

“Well I can always be even more childish,” Jim smirks, blowing hot air straight into Bones’ ear canal despite the doctor’s increasingly growled protests. 

“I really don’t think that’s possible Jim,” Bones grumps, genuine irritation beginning to seep into his voice. 

“Oh yeah? Is that a dare?” 

“No it damn well is not! Now get the hell off of me!” 

“I think that was a dare.” 

“Jim sto-!”

To Jim’s utter delight, Bones’ protest cuts off mid-word as the older man breaks out in a peal of loud, high pitched giggling. 

“Oh my god!” Jim exclaims with glee, wriggling his fingers under Bones’ armpits even more “You’re ticklish!” 

“Stop,” Bones guffaws, hiccupping. “Please! Mercy!” 

“Oh I think not Mr. Grumpypants!” 

“Jim!” Bones’ near sobs, tears of laughter streaming down the side of his face visible to Jim.

“Nope!” 

“Gonna- Gonna- b-beat your ass for this kid!” 

“Suuuure!” Jim drawls back, shifting to target Bones’ sides instead. 

He instantly regrets giving Bones even an inch of free movement. 

“Aghhhh!” he screeches playfully as Bones ruthlessly flips them both over and pins him to the bed with his weight. 

“Pay back’s a bitch,” the doctor hisses in his ear, jamming his own fingers under Jim’s arms. 

Jim howls with laughter and wriggles for all his worth, but Bones exacts his revenge for several _long, long_ minutes. 


	5. Boner Clips

Original Image Caption: _So my uni friend bought some cute dog bone paper clips. Anyone else see the massive design flaw?_

* * *

"Jim what the fuck are these?" Bones asks, holding one of the small blue and yellow objects up.

"Paperclips," Jim replies absentmidedly as he signs off on yet another report.

"You bought me bone-shaped paperclips? What the fuck for?"

"I believe they are designed for holding multiple sheets of paper together Doctor," Spock chips in, sliding across from his station to stand on the opposite side of the Captain's chair. "Though I fail to see why they would be considered useful in this age; paper has not been a major resource for nearly two centuries now."

"I know what fuckin' paperclips are used for pointy," Bones growls. "I just wonna know why Jim got me some!"

"Bone shaped clips for Bones," Jim smirks, putting his PADD aside and stretching. "Also they have an amusingly major design flaw. Here, try clipping one onto the hem of your shirt."

Scowling, Bones hesitates before gripping the bottom of his uniform overshirt and sliding the clip onto the edge.

"I... see." Spock states slowly, one eyebrow rising.

"Bones," Jim stage whispers gleefully, "They're _boner clips!"_

"You're such a goddamn infant," Bones grumbles back.

But he smirks to himself as he turns and stomps off the bridge.


	6. Legend

Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/post/163183999188/insane-sociopath-jim-hands-the-box-to-bones-with)

Jim hands the box to Bones with a smug grin. 

“Look what I got for you all!” He smirks, bouncing exitably from foot to foot.

Bones glowers at him, clearly holding back a grumpy sigh.

“If this is another crate of dildos kid, I will actually murder you.”

“Bones!” Jim exclaims, hand over his heart in mock horror. “Would I do such a thing to you? Again?”

Bones shoots him a look that clearly means “yes, yes you would, you absolute dickwad.”

(Jim is well versed in reading the many expressions of one Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy…)

To Jim’s glee though, the young doctor does eventually open the box and pull out one of its contents. He holds the mug up and turns it back and forth in the sunlight of the quad.

“There is absolutely no fuckin’ way I am ever drinkin’ coffee out of this Jim,” Bones grumps, dropping it back into the box, dropping the _box_ and storming off.

Jim affects a pouty facial expression, picks up his mugs, and darts off after his cantankerous best-friend

* * *

Jim smirks as he washes out Bones’ empty mug in the dorm’s communal kitchen.

“I _knew_ he’d use it!” he cheers to himself, tossing the sponge back down next to the tap

* * *

Bonus: 

Captain Pike looks at the mug he is handed unimpressed.

"You know son," he begins, pushing it onto his desk and leaning back in his chair, "I've got to admit, the mug isn't lying."

Jim fist pumps the air, mouthing _yes_ at the ceiling.

"Everybody _does_ know a Jim," he continues, "And usually that Jim is indeed a legend."

Jim's silent cheering becomes an eyeroll and drooped shoulders.

"You however Cadet, are not. Now get out of my office!"


	7. Jim/Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read chapter 2 of Maverick, this will be very familiar to you lol

Fandom: Star Trek AOS  
Rating: M  
Characters: James T. Kirk, Leonard "Bones" McCoy  
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy (McKirk)  
Warnings: Not E-rated, but definitely M for sMut  
_Adapted from[Maverick on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11804367/chapters/26628090) _

* * *

Hands are gripping the hem of his black academy undershirt, and his back lands on top of the soft cotton sheets with a jolt. 

Bones’ weight presses him down into the mattress and the hands slide upwards, caressing over his sides smoothly, fingers dancing nimbly across his skin, pressing, stroking, exploring. Jim’s head drops all the way back with a full body shudder, and his own hands grip uselessly at the sheets beside him. 

Lips. 

On his neck, leaving a hot, damp trail that tingles in the cool air. He gasps and his hands tighten into fists. 

“Bo-Bones.” he stutters, desperately trying not to squirm.

“Um-hum,” vibrates below his ear, a low rumble of wordless agreement that reverberates up and down his spine. He shudders again, and his right hand releases the covers to rest lightly on Bones’ hip. He slips a thumb under the waist band beneath his palm, and teases gently at the soft strip of skin he finds there. 

“Jim,” Bones says quietly, only the barest hint of strain audible in his deep, resonant voice. “open your eyes for me Jimmy.”

Jim does, and Bones’ nose is mere inches from his, his molten amber irises gleaming lowly in the light from the single bedside lamp. He smiles hesitantly above him, and Jim feels his breath catch in his throat.

He moves before the urge has passed even halfway through his mind, surging upwards and pressing his lips to Bones’.

Hot.

Slick.

_More._

Distantly, he registers that Bones is panting above him, tugging eagerly at his shirt and moving restlessly. He gasps, and the Doctor swallows the noise, chasing it passed his teeth, surging against him with a desperate noise of his own. Jim bucks back, and then there are hands everywhere, skin pressed against damp skin and legs tangling together.

In an instant his shirt is gone, and Bones is leaning back to discard his own worn tee. And then the heat and pressure are back, and back and back and back, and _oh those lips._

A tug at his belt buckle, and he chokes back yet another pleading noise, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

And then.

And then.

_Oh god, and then._


	8. Mirror verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 70053wx's prompt: I really really love your story about Pike and Jim. May I ask a question? Have you thought just a little about a story in mirror universe?
> 
> Read and Reblog on [Tumblr](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/post/169081700938/i-really-really-love-your-story-about-pike-and)

Well okay, I don’t hugely like mirror verse to be honest, cause I like puppies and rainbows and fluff buuuut:

Imagine Jim, getting sucked into a mirror verse by accident. It’s not an all-out pain, torture, and imperial might mirror verse, but everything is just more scary, more harsh. People are persecuted for the smallest things, street fights are common as muck. People the galaxy over always carry personal weaponry. Knives, phasers, batons…

(Sulu always has his saber strapped to his back, and the hilt of one knife stuck out oh boot.)

People disappear. You learn to live with the fear.

You learn to use your body to get what you want. 

To watch your back in case a “friend” trades your life for their own.

To not get too attached to family members cause you never know where their loyalty really lies.

But on the other hand, some things mean so much more. Honour is everything. Loyalty is even more. If you make a blood oath with someone, you’re going to watch out for each other until death do you part, even if you end up hating each other. 

—————-  
(continued under the cut)

Jim is happily lazing around on shore leave, his first five year mission nearly at its end. Three more months, and they’ll be recalled to Earth; a refit, six months or so teaching at the academy or working with recruitment, promotions and reassignments for some, retirement for others.

He’s content. Bones is by his side, Spock by the other. 

He misses…

He misses all those he has lost. But he is so grateful for those who remain.

He sighs and then smiles, and gets up off his sun lounger, thinking maybe he’ll go join Chekov down in the bay, do some windsurfing. He gets up with a yawn, and heads to the stairs, skips down them and turns to cut through the lively bar. 

And suddenly he’s on his knees and the air is _screaming, screaming, screaming._ __

And when it stops and he takes his hands off of his ears and looks up, everything is different.

Gone are the cheerful laughing natives, gayly gathered at the bar. Gone is the peaceful resort, the gentle green sunlight, the quiet but bright music suffusing the air. The dancing tourists, the relaxed atmosphere, and the gentle lapping of distant waves.

Instead there is grey. 

Metal and rust and a sea darkened with malice.

A howling wind and a bitter taste to the air.

Blood

And Spock.

Spock is looking down at him unblinking. 

Only it’s not Spock. Because Spock does not have stubble and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

“We have searched far and wide for you Captain, since that day. But now, at the end of that journey, I find you are not him,” he says tonelessly, coldly. “You are too unblemished.”

The other-Spock pauses and stands up straight, glancing over to the roiling horizon. A red-flare like blaze is beginning to glow there, and Jim feels unease settle like a lead weight in his stomach.

“And while you have known pain and strife and suffering,” the other Spock continues, “you have not faces the same trials of life my Jim has.”

The not-Spock turns to look at him once again, and a sneer that sends a shiver down his spine adorns the Vulcan’s face.

“Come. We must leave this place to its death throes,” Other Spock growls. “This is not your universe, but there is another like you who may be able to teach you your place in it. I hope, for all our sakes that you are able to learn.”

—————

Jim finds himself dragged by the arm back up the stairs, now pitted and decaying and coated with grime and dirt.

Back to where his sun lounger had sat not five minutes before in another universe.

A shuttle sits there now. Marked with the Enterprise’s registry number and the Starfleet insignia. But gone is the usual scarlet and white over gleaming silver paint work. Gone is the tidy, well maintained interior. Instead everything is painted black with angry maroon slashes, chipped and scarred by debris and phaser burns. What seats there are, are utilitarian and unpadded. 

The entire back of the shuttle is filled with cages. Hard steel traps, glowing with the sickly yellow of an overcharged force field. 

“Sit.” The other-Spock snaps, pushing Jim into the one seat with buckles right next to the humming metal bars. “Do not bring attention to yourself, lest you suffer more than you can handle.”

—————

This Bones… is wrong.

That’s all Jim can think, as he’s shunted out of the shuttle and steered harshly towards Medbay by the Doctor.

This Bones is not his best friend.

One eye missing, hair shaved too close on the sides of his head, tiny scars completely covering his hands and what Jim can see of his wrists and arms. Soft Georgian drawl replaced by biting words and growls. He smacks some young Ensign round the ear as he walks, hard, casual, and almost without care. 

His Bones would never be so unthinkingly cruel.

—————

They shut him in a small diplomat suite once they have poked and prodded him in Medbay. In his universe, Jim had never been physically cut for a basic medical examination.

He is lonely and afraid.

They say, this Not-Spock and Other-Bones, that they are taking him somewhere we he will be safe, somewhere where he can learn to be safe from this galaxy. But they do not say where this is, and what he will learn there.

Jim does not want to learn to be as cruel and callous as the rest of this crew, who look so much like his own family and yet are nothing like him at all.

They bring him food, leave him a bottle of suspiciously purple rum. Dry, cleaner clothes which are free of the dirt and rust of the hellscape that Kindono-II had become. But they do not talk to him, they do not stay with him. 

They tell him he must stay in the room for his own safety, and then they ignore him.

—————

Uhura finds him.

He learns why he was told to stay inside. To keep the door locked and keep the knife other-Bones had tossed onto his bed close at all times.

Uhura does not find him.

For this is not Uhura, not in Jim’s eyes or mind.

She toys with him.

Pushes him back into the corner of the room. Nips his throat with her teeth, lets her hands wander. Chuckles darkly, and breaks his arm when he attempts to push her back.

“Who’s a pretty, soft, _weak_  boy,” she croons.

She puts a chain about his neck, ties his hands to the legs of his bed when he struggles. She slices neat little lines into the tops of his hands and arms, and one long cut along his jaw.

And that is just the beginning.

—————

Spock finds him, just as he can hold the sobs back no longer. Finds him and the wrong-Uhura.

He laughs, a nasty deep chuckle.

 _Praises_ her knife work before asking her to leave.

She does, taking her blades and chains with her, but she winks as she leaves.

Caresses a hand down Spock’s cheek.

His eyes gleam and spark as he watches her slide away.

“He needs toughening up, if he wants to continue to live,” she calls over her shoulder. “Better than I do it than someone with no sense of mercy.”

“We know, and he will learn. But  _he_  will be the one to teach him my precious,” Spock answers back, his eyes burning into Jim’s.

—————

Other-Bones patches him up.

These dermal regenerators do not heal cleanly though. 

Jim screams through gritted teeth as Bones sets his arm and seals his cuts. 

He spends the night staring at the new rows of scars wrapped around his arms. 

—————

He is shoved head first into a crate when he is finally permitted to leave his room (his furnished prison cell).

“The crew are loyal to the Captain, and by extension to Spock and I,” Bones growls, his tongue licking absently at the bleeding cut on his upper lip in the seconds before he is manhandled into the small metal box. “No-one gets on this boat without making a blood oath with  _our_ Captain and us.”

“But that does not mean you are safe here,” Spock clips out. “When you are ready, will return for you.”

“Our Jimmy had a dream,” Bones smiles, bitter and twisted, but gleeful all the same. “A dream where the universe is a better place and children aren’t raised learning fear and hate is the only path. I want that world, I want it so that other father’s daughters may survive where mine didn’t. But our Jimmy is gone, and you were left in his place.”

“You will learn to be as our Captain was, to those who observe you,” Spock states. “You will never be him, but I believe that may be for the best. For all his hopes and dreams, our Jim never had much experience with kindness beyond  _him.”_

“You got real world experience where our boy only had imagination.” Bones snorts. “You best be praying you don’t let me down.”

—————

He does not know how long he stays trapped in the steel crate.

Hours?

Days?

He thought he lonely and afraid before.

That Jim knew nothing.

—————

The box is finally opened, and the sunlight hurts his eyes.

“I can’t believe you shoved him in here,” a familiar voice sighs. “I know you boys are still rather unfamiliar with kindness beyond the carnal, but really. A cramped metal cube?”

“We had to get him off the ship unseen somehow,” Other-Bones growls. “What did you expect?”

“A blanket and pillow or two, some food and water, and more than one shuttered airhole might have been a start McCoy.”

Jim squints up through the too bright light.

And Chris Pike looks back down at him.

“Hey son,” the older man smiles softly.

Softly.

_Softly._

The smile is soft and Jim _knows._ __

This is _his_ Chris, from his _world._ The one who he thought had died all those years ago in the Daystrom attack as he screamed into his chest. That Spock had melded with in his final moments. That Jim had sat by his grave late into the night and cried private tears.

“Long time no see James.”


	9. Lizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a requested side fic in the same universe as [Change My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235328)
> 
> It was originally written as a series of comments, and has been copied over in nearly that raw format  
> So it's formatted a bit odd.

Lizards

Chris was a Cadet  
and he was in this Admiral's office  
and she had a tank of Lizards  
a big terrarium of lizards  
Earth Lizards, and mini Vulcan Lizards, and a Xinidi lizard  
many lizards; anything that wouldn't eat one of the other lizards  
I mean this tank was _Huge_  
and Chris is standing there, waiting for this Admiral to come back

and he's staring at this tank  
he gets his comm out,  
snaps a pic of this fuckoff huge tank

group chat: send

[Jesus, that thing should be in the bio building]  
[is that even legal? that's huge]  
Biology nerd friend [that's too many lizard's in one tank]  
fellow command cadet [rescue the lizards. Prison break]

Chris [wtf I'm not stealing an Admiral's lizards??????]  
Phil [do not steal the lizards]

FCC [save the scale babies]  
BNF [in all honesty, I am concerned for their health]  
FCC [CLIMB IN THE TANK, SAVE THE SCALE BABIES]

the Admiral comes back, Chris shoves his Padd back in his bag hastily  
very long, boring meeting about Masters projects  
Chris leaves

cannot stop thinking about the scale babies  
goddamit, they _did_ look miserable  
Fuck, he needs to save the scale babies  
what the fuck, he cannot just break into the office and take the lizards  
(does it ever occur to him that he could just maybe have sent an anonymous report to zoology? Hell no, that's too sensible)  
He's gonna break into the office and take the lizards

steals a carry cage from bio  
waits until late at night  
tells no one where he's gone

door; simple hack. he "borrowed" a key card the day before, reprogrammed it  
he's in, he's in the office.  
puts his torch in his teeth, opens the carry cage  
tank open, lizards curious  
gloves on, one lizard into the carry cage  
two  
there goes the third one, wiggly little bugger.  
four  
fiv-  
wait, what was that?

Shit? is someone coming?  
shit shit shit  
fuck, where does he hide???  
he's holding a lizard???  
oh fuck

he kicks the cage under the desk slowly, heart pounding  
goddammit, now he won't fit too!  
fuck balls, the hall lights have started coming on  
WHY DOES THIS WOMAN HAVE NO BIG CUPBOARDS!?!?!?!  
Oh Jesus Christ  
He gets in the tank and ducks behind some pf the foliage  
goddamn, anyone who looks in the tank is gonna see  
there's a lizard crawling down onto his head  
this was a dumb idea  
this was a really fucking dumb idea

oh god oh god, he left his bag by the cage  
his Padd is not on silent  
oh please no one Comm him

he's holding his breathe, crouching dead still  
head down, don't move  
a shadow appears at the door  
pauses  
Chris daren't breathe  
 _this is the dumbest shit I’ve ever done_  
if he gets caught, his Starfleet career is over  
which is basically his entire life is over  
his dad isn't gonna let him come home after he was expressly forbidden from joining Starfleet  
if he gets kicked out, he has nowhere to go

The shadow moves off with a mumble about malfunctioning door alerts(edited)  
Chris lets out a shaky breath  
The head-lizard has crawled down the back of his shirt

He moves quickly  
all lizards placed in a sleepy lump at the bottom of the cage  
Shit fuck balls, the cage is too heavy to lift  
fuck dammit WHY  
near sobbing, he puts half the lizards back  
WHY IS THIS IS LIFE  
Terrified, he shuffles out of the door and down the stairwell, lizards in hand  
He’s never being a nice guy ever again  
never  
he's never saving the downtrodden ever-fucking-again

Bio building back door.  
inside, to the terrarium room  
upends the lizard cage, tips all the scale babies out  
miracle no one has seen him yet  
runs back to the Admiral's office

Back inside the office, stuffs the rest of the lizard's back on the cage  
Back to Bio, screaming inside the entire time  
Why why why why

All lizards delivered  
boots up a terminal, leaves a note  
 _[added 42 more lizards to the terrarium. sorry]_

Ditches the cage, grabs his back, sprints back to his dorm  
does not sleep one wink  
too scared  
way too scared

His Comm is beeping  
its 8am  
dare he look?  
oh god, what if _they_ know  
????  
Fuck, he has to look  
its-

Its- a meeting request  
from Admiral Archer  
at 9am

Chris is going to cry  
actual tears  
shit shit SHIT  
WHY DID HE DO IT  
has to go.  
must face his fate

Phil is going to kill him  
writes his will and testament on his Padd as he walks over to the Admiralty HQ  
 _[Phil can have fucking everything]_ it says  
 _[he's the only reason I lasted this long]_  
 _[remember me fondly]_

The door is open.  
Archer's door is wide open, and the most famous Captain in space exploration history is smiling at him  
Chris is going  
to  
die.

"Hello young man. Come in take a seat"  
Chris' feet will not move  
he is stood in the doorway shaking  
"Cadet, sit."  
he doesn't remember walking to the chair  
Archer looks at him  
Chris stares back trembling

Archer turns his monitor around so Chris can see the screen  
"Did you know that the entire campus has a cctv network young man?"  
mini Chris is running across campus with a cage full of lizards on the screen  
mini Chris is breaking into Bio  
Mini Chris is climbing into a tank full of lizards and cowering

Full sized Chris is about to faint  
or maybe have a heart attack

"Admiral Johansson was very alarmed no note her entire menagerie had disappeared overnight"  
"She came into her office at 7am this morning and they were all gone."  
"imagine my surprise when our mysterious lizard snatcher turns out to be our top command cadet"  
that's it. Chris has died  
Archer is talking to his ghost

"Quite the little hero you are," Archer chuckles  
"I’ve been wanting to save those poor little blighters for _weeks"_

Wait. What?  
Did  
Archer just say-  
That-  
that its okay?  
That-  
That-  
he's _not_ going to be murdered  
????  
WhAT?  
"Come on, let’s go to the canteen. You look like you could use a stiff drink son."  
dead  
dead and died and deceased  
never again  
Never. Ever. Fucking. Again

Padd out, Comm Phil  
 _[You're going to kill me and dissect my body, but I'm going for drinks with Admiral Archer]_  
Chris has hated lizards ever since

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on -[Tumblr](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/) for more prompt fills
> 
> (or to leave your own prompts!)


End file.
